Goodbye, Chuck
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: She kissed his forehead gently. "I love you, Chuck Bass. I always will" She let a few tear drops fall down onto his cheek. "Goodbye, Chuck" CHAIR TRAGEDY


**Goodbye, Chuck**

**AN: After last night's episode. I felt that we needed a good sad story. I cried while writing this. **

**XOXOXO **

She ran down the hallway as fast as her little legs would carry her. She saw her blonde best friend and his best friend. They were always so lively and bubbly, but their eyes were blood shot as tears streaked down their saddened faces. Lily was there too, Rufus, Dan, Eric and Jenny were also there. If Blair wasn't so destroyed, then she would have kicked Gothic Barbie's ass.

Typical of him to choose today.

How selfish of him.

It was her wedding day.

But then again, he always did say that she would never marry anyone else.

Serena walked over to her and Blair tried her hardest not to trip over her white train.

"B" Serena began, tears running down her face.

"What's wrong with him?" She demanded immediately.

"Someone hired somebody to sedate Chuck, so that he couldn't come and ruin your big day. But they gave I'm too much and he'd been drinking...and well...his body can't cope" Serena broke down and Nate walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"He's been in surgery for three and a half hours. He's come out now but his condition is very critical" Nate began to break down in front of her. "The Doctors...They don't think that he's gonna make it, Blair" Tears streamed down his face.

Lily walked forward.

"Were sorry to call you, we know that it's a big day for you. But Charles loved you and I think that he'd want you here" Lily said through her tears. Blair nodded.

"I know"

She looked down at her dress. She wouldn't marry Louis today. She had to be there for Chuck, whether he opened his eyes or not.

She hoped that he would.

She sucked in a breath. "Where is he?" She asked. Tears already threatening to spill.

"In there" Dan replied quietly pointing to the room where his limp body lay. She nodded and walked in, closing the door behind her.

It was just him and her.

Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck.

She picked up the side of her white dress and walked over to the bed and sat down in the seat next to the bed where he lay.

He looked awful. It broke her heart into a million small pieces just having to see him here like this. Surrounded by beeping machines. _Beep_. _Beep_._ Beep_. Having wires and tubes coming from him and going into his body was horrifying for her to watch. He was always supposed to be the strong one. Yet here he was. Maybe just hours from deaths, maybe minutes.

And he never looked more perfect to her.

Yes, his skin was pale white, it looked blue, as if he was cold. His lips were a sort of purple and pressed into a tight line as if he were deep in thought, or pain. She hoped that he wasn't in pain. His eyebrows were sort of fused together to match his 'Thinking Pain' look. She looked down at his hands and took in her tiny one. It was cold and she had to be careful not to touch the IV attached to it.

She had taken her engagement ring off and let it in the limo.

"Out of all the days, Chuck. You had to choose today to wind up seriously ill. It's my wedding day and instead I'm here with you!" She almost shouted. Then her tone became soft.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want you to die...I couldn't bear it without you, Chuck. You told me that you'd never go. You'd never leave...So don't go back on your promise!" She said staring at his sleeping face. The tears began pouring quickly and began spilling down her cheeks, ruining her make-up. She didn't care.

"Please wake up, Chuck. I need you" Her voice cracked and she sounded weak. "I love you" She whispered softly. Hell, she'd tell him a million times if it would make him wake up.

She kissed his forehead. It was cold. His whole body was cold. It wasn't like him. He was always so warm, her hot water bottle when she would get cold on bitter winter's nights.

"Please come back to me" She begged.

She heard a soft splutter. Like choking on water. She looked at him to see him breathing. His eyes opening softly to reveal bloodshot brown eyes staring at her.

"Chuck!" She smiled as she stared at him. He wa going to be okay.

"B...B" He spluttered and she helped to prop him up. "Blair" He wheezed. He put a hand up to his nose and felt the tube in it. She carefully pushed his hand away.

"No, no. Leave it" She replied softly, like she was speaking to a child. "It's okay"

"W-w-w-why am I in h-h-hospital?" He asked confused.

"Someone hired somebody to sedate you so that you couldn't crash my wedding, but it interfered with the alcohol you'd drunk and they probably gave you too much" She told him.

"It was Sophie" He spat.

Blair gaped. Louis' Mother.

He coughed and Blair was automatically alarmed. "I'll go and get the Doctor" She said standing up but he kept a hold of her hand.

"No. I ju...just want to be...here...with...you" He said slowly. She nodded. She couldn't say no, and so she sat down again.

"You really scared me, you know. I'm missing my wedding!" She almost scolded. He looked sad. "But that's okay. I'm just glad you're alright"

"I'm sorry...I scared you" He apologised. "I'm sorry...For everything"

She smiled slightly at him. "That's alright"

He coughed again. "I love you" He wheezed.

She nodded. "I know" She looked up. "I love you, too" She admitted. She held on tight to his hand and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles lovingly. "I always will" She told him. She leant up to kiss his cold lips.

"I love you" She repeated for him before kissing him again. "I love you so much"

"Marry me" He whispered quietly. She didn't respond. "Marry me, Blair" He repeated. She nodded.

"Yes" She smiled. He reached for his jacket on the nightstand and she grabbed it for him and handed it to him. He pulled out a ring box that was in and opened it to reveal the Harry Winston ring.

"Be my wife?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Of course I will" She replied. His slid the ring onto her finger. "Just concentrate on getting better, first" She smiled. He nodded.

"I will. I love you, Blair...Cornelia...Waldorf...E-every part of you I love" He told her. She kissed him again and there was so much passion in the kiss it almost took her breath away.

"I love you, Chuck. I love you" She repeated. He smiled against her lips and held her close to his chest in his arms. His hands wrapped in her hair.

"I love you too, Blair" He smiled and then spluttered. She thought that it was just another little bit of a cough so she ignored it. But it became worse. His breathing became harsher. She looked at him.

"Chuck, Chuck are you alright?" She asked. He looked as if he was having a fit, his body flying up and down in the bed. His eyes rolling back into his head.

"B-Bl-B" He spluttered. She ran outside and began screaming:

"Help! He's having a fit! Help!" She screamed and within seconds a Doctor was there with several others running behind him and into Chuck's room. One ran over to a table and loaded a syringe before pushing the metal into Chuck's arm.

Blair screamed and hid her face.

"He's not breathing!" A Doctor shouted.

"No!" Blair screamed.

"Get the defibrillator, now!" One screamed. Blair began to cry hysterically as someone grabbed it whilst another pulled open his shirt to reveal his chest. One slapped two pink pads on his chest before they slammed the metal onto it. After a few seconds, she watched silently as he flew up and down as the volts of electric desperately trying to save him flew though his body.

"No" Blair whispered. "No! Please no! No no NO NO NO!" Her screams grew louder as Serena her, Nate closely behind. No one else dared to enter the room. Serena reached for Blair but Blair threw her arms away.

"Blair, I think we should-" Blair cut her off mid sentence.

"No! I'm not leaving him, S! He'll wake up! He has to wake up!" Blair cried. Serena let a few tear drops fall down her cheeks. She had tried to stay strong for Blair and Nate, but now the sight of her step brother lying in a hospital bed not breathing made the tears slip down her face freely.

Nate's eyes flickered to Blair. She was shaking and screaming hysterically,

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP CHUCK PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP CHUCK! PLEASE CHUCK!" Her breathing quickened. "Please don't leave me, I love you" She whispered. "You can't leave me now...You promised...Were getting married!" She screamed.

30 minutes passed and Chuck had still not been revived.

The Doctors and Nurses gathered around Chuck and stopped and one looked at his watch. The room fell silent.

"Time of death, 3:42 pm" One Nurse announced.

Blair screamed hysterically. She felt as if she was going to die. The entire world was in slow motion as his body lay there. Lifeless. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. It was like she was rooted to the spot. Just staring. It hadn't sunk in yet. then, like a wave, she was brought back to reality.

"HELP HIM! HELP HIM NOW!" Blair screamed hysterically.

"There's nothing more they can do" the Nurse said to Blair calmly.

"NO NO NO! HELP HIM DON'T STOP!" Blair ordered.

"I'm sorry Miss, but he's already gone" the Nurse replied. Blair turned to Nate and Serena.

"Make them help him! Make them help him Nate! Please" Blair begged Nate.

"Please help him" Nate begged the Nurse.

"I'm so sorry, Miss" One Doctor said quietly. "But your husband is gone"

Husband? Then Blair made the connection, Chuck was in a suit and she was in a wedding dress. Now he would never be her husband.

All of the Doctors and Nurses began filing out of the room.

"You can spend some time with him if you like" the Nurse offered.

Blair looked at Chuck and her heart skipped a beat. He lay there completely lifeless. His skin was as pale as snow, his lips blue. His body was so lifeless. Blair stumbled over to the corpse. She felt her knees go weak at the sight of him and collapsed into a ball on the floor.

The Nurse walked out of the room and left them. All four of them.

Serena and Nate stood still staring at Blair as she screamed hysterically beside Chuck's body.

After what seemed like forever, Nate spoke:

"Blair, were gonna be outside if you need us okay?" He said.

After a long while of crying Blair managed to nod and Serena and Nate left th room. She heard Lily scream and fall to the floor.

She reached out gently to touch his skin. It was like touching ice, it froze her fingertips. She longed for her touch to wake him, for it to be like Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, she'd be the prince who'd kiss his lips and he'd wake up and be hers again, but this time forever. It worked about an hour ago. He woke up and told her that he loved her.

But this wasn't a fairytale. And she wasn't a Princess and he wasn't a Prince. He was a Dark Knight, her Dark Knight.

They were supposed to get married, and have little babies with bowties and headbands, brown hair and brown eyes and be smart like her but funny like him. They had it all planned out.

But that seemed like forever ago, now.

Images raced through her mind of her dancing for him at Victrola, him kissing her for the first time, taking her virginity.

Then there was him, the first time that she told him she loved him. And then when he told her that he loved her too.

There were images of the games they played. The people they had destroyed. There was images of them lying in bed, cuddling. Him holding her tight to him, keeping her warm. Loving her.

"_Were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck" _

"_Butterflies?"_

"_The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had. I will stand by you through anything because I love you" _

"_You sure?"_

"_I love you, too"_

"_If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back"_

She kissed his forehead gently. "I love you, Chuck Bass. I always will" She let a few tear drops fall down onto his cheek. "Goodbye, Chuck"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: I think that I might write another chapter for this one but I'm not too sure...After last night I'm shocked. I never thought that the writers could be so cruel. Poor Blair. poor Chuck. He really has gone mad. **


End file.
